Loose Ends
Loose Ends is the fifteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This is the last level the player plays as Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and also the last level the player sees Ghost. Walkthrough The player takes control of Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The objective is to find and take out Makarov at a safehouse. The first challenge is to make it past the mine field (the player must go prone after the first one is triggered, or it will kill them) and the ambushing troops advancing through the smokescreen, while being fired on by mortars. Upon reaching the safehouse, two bullet-proof Jeeps come out and drive away, then they are taken out by Javelins. According to Archer, they were just decoys. At the safehouse, there are multiple breaching points; start with the basement as there is lighter resistance there (and Ghost will take care of the larger ground floor for the player). Lastly, breach the top floor, but beware of troops hiding to the right on the mezzanine floor. After fighting resistance and not finding Makarov, they find a computer which regards on his intel. The player can then stock up and prepare defenses; the basement has a weapons room, ammo cache, and Claymores, the last of which are very useful for slowing down the enemy. It is recommended to place all Claymores available to the player before activating the download. A light machine gun is recommended because of its large magazine size. The player is then ordered to download all the information. The player must then defend the computer as its files get downloaded. If it gets shot, its download speed slows. As the files download at varying speeds, it is difficult to accurately gauge how quickly the process takes (it should take a few minutes). After completing the download, the surviving members of the team fall back to the extraction point. The player must then make a run to the helicopter while being assaulted by mortars. At one point, Roach is wounded by a mortar strike and finds himself being carried by Ghost as a Little Bird gunship provides covering fire. They successfully make it to the LZ, where General Shepherd takes the files and makes a remark about covering one of the loose ends. He then betrays them and shoots Roach and Ghost. Shadow Company troops promptly soak the corpses of the player and Ghost with gasoline, during which you can hear Price over the radio shouting that the Task Force is under attack by Shepherd's men and saying not to trust him. He is, sadly, too late as Roach and Ghost are dramatically set on fire by Shepherd's cigar. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player will start off with an ACR with a Holographic Sight equipped with a M203 Grenade Launcher, and an M9. File:ACR.png|ACR w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 Intel Items *(1/3) Docking house to the far southwest of the main villa. *(2/3) Upstairs in the main house, in breached room, on a desk behind boxes. *(3/3) Inside the armory in the basement. Transcript Cutscene The screen shows a map of the operations carried out by TF141, the oil rigs, the gulag, and contingency. The map then shows two possible locations of Vladimir Makarov, Caucasus Mountains and Afghanistan. Shepherd: It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killin' Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen. These are the last safe havens left on Earth for Makarov and his men. Captain Price: Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once. Shepherd: Impossible? Captain Price: Not for the One-four-One. Ghost: Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh? Captain Price, request permission to take the safehouse with Roach. Captain Price: Granted. Soap and I will take the boneyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd: Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now. Captain Price: Strange. I coulda sworn we ended this war yesterday. Caucasus Mountains Archer: Snipers in position. Ghost: Strike team go. Engage Makarov on site. Scarecrow: Roger that. Ozone: Solid copy. Ghost: Let's go. Ghost: Let's go. The team consisting of Ghost, Roach, Scarecrow, Ozone, and many other TF141 members move into the woods, making their way to Makarov's safehouse. When they step over a grassy area, landmines jump out of the ground! Ghost: Ambush! Roach prones just in time as the mines explode, killing many of the other members. RPGs and gunfire rain upon the team. Ghost: Targets! Left side! Left side! Shellshocked, Roach fires to his left. Ghillied soldiers appear within the woods. The team engages. Scarecrow: Ambush! Ozone: 'Ambush! ''Explosions fly around the team. '''Scarecrow: They've got this area presighted for mortar fire! Ghost: Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push! The team plows through the smoke, engaging foot-mobiles along the way. They reach the safehouse, two trucks are seen driving down the driveway. Archer: We got two trucks leaving the target building. Ghost: Don't let those trucks get away! Archer: Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close! Ghost: Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road! Bloody hell, these trucks are bulletproofed! Archer: Two away! Two Javelin missiles destroy the trucks. Archer: Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys Over. The team continues its way to the safehouse. Two more trucks park on the driveway and foot-mobiles come out. The team engages. Ghost: Clear the perimeter! Roger that, we're advancing on the house now! Breach and clear the safehouse! Go! Go! The team positions in front of the house. Roach plants a frame charge on the front door. The team breach and clears. Ghost: Office clear! Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen. Ozone: Roger that. Ghost: Scarecrow, gimme a sitrep. Scarecrow: No one's leaving through the front of the basement. Ghost: 'Let's go, let's go! Dining room clear! Roach, go upstairs and check any locked rooms on the top floor. Breach and clear. ''Roach goes up the stairs to a door right next to the stairs. The player breach and clears. '''Scarecrow: Top floor clear! Ghost: Roger that, top floor clear! Roach, go with Scarecrow and check the basement for enemy activity. Breach and clear. Go. Roach and Scarecrow move down the basement. Scarecrow: Frag out. Scarecrow tosses a flashbang. Roach moves in and takes out enemies in the basement. He breach and clears the basement exit. Scarecrow: I got your back, Roach. Roach breach and clears the weapons cache room. Scarecrow: Basement clear! Ghost: Copy, basement clear! All clear. Squad, regroup on me. Scarecrow, photographs. Scarecrow: Roger that. Ghost: Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan? Captain Price: Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off. Ghost: Well, the quality of the intel's about to change. This safehouse is a bloody goldmine. Shepherd: Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything. Ghost: We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run. Shepherd: That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force , E.T.A. five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out. Ghost: Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go. Ozone: On my way. Captain Price: Task Force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just showed up at the boneyard... Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to listen to their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out. The team moves into defense positions while Roach connects the DSM onto Makarov's computer. Here, the player can lay out claymores before doing so. Ghost: Roach, connect the DSM to Makarov's computer. We're not leaving without this intel. Ozone: '''Roach, there's an armory in the basement. Better stock up while you can. '''Ghost: Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transer's done. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go! Ozone: Ready to engage. Explosions are heard from a distance. Scarecrow: What the hell was that? Archer: Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter! I'll try to thin 'em out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over. Ghost: Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move! Ozone: I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast! Archer: RPG team moving in from the southwest! Scarecrow: I'm in position! Ozone: Got it! RPG team moving in from the southwest! The team holds off hostiles from approaching the house. Files copied: 664/2067 Archer: I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching from the solar panels east of the house. Ghost: They're moving in from the solar panels east of the house! Scarecrow: Roger, I'll try to cut 'em off as they come through the trees. Ghost: Use your claymores if you have 'em. Plant 'em around the trail east of the house. Files copied: 1000/2067. Archer: I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby. At some point, Ozone may become overrun or killed by hostile forces. Ozone: I'm hit! Archer: Ozone is down! Files copied: 1200+/2067 Archer: RPG team moving in from the east! Enemy fast-attack choppers coming in from the northwest. Ghost: Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest. Scarecrow: We gotta cover the front lawn! Ghost: Roach, use your claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house! The team continues to hold off hostile forces coming in from all directions. They moving in with flashbangs but are held off by Roach and the rest of the team. Scarecrow eventually is killed. Scarecrow: I'm hit! Ghost: Scarecrow is down! The DSM finishes is download. Ghost: Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move! Roach retrieves the DSM. Shepherd: This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over? Ghost: We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go! Ghost and Roach evacuate the house as more hostile forces converge on them. If the player manages to save Scarecrow and/or Ozone, they will follow but may eventually be overrun or killed by enemy forces. They head to the LZ to the southeast. As they near the trees before the LZ, explosions fly around them. Ghost: They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Keep moving! We gotta get to the LZ! Roach, come on! They push through enemy forces and to the LZ. A mortar explodes and wounds Roach (and probably killing Scarecrow and/or Ozone if they survived). Ghost drags Roach towards the LZ. Ghost: I've got you, Roach, hang on! Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the treeline! Standby to engage on my mark! Thunder Two-One: Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke. Standing by. Ghost: Thunder Two-One, cleared hot! Thunder Two-One: Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns. Roach is handed an AK-47 Grenadier and holds off hostiles. Little Bird Thunder Two-One flies over Ghost and Roach, firing its guns at the treeline. Roach fades in and out. Ghost: Roach, hang in there! Ghost helps up Roach and carries him to the Pave Low, where General Shepherd waits. Ghost: Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there! As they walk towards Shepherd, radio chatter can be heard from Shadow Company. Shadow Company ????: Gold Eagle's on the ground. Watch for snipers on thermal, over. Shadow Company ????: '''Roger that. Targets destroyed. '''SC Soldier: Move! Move! Spread out! SC Soldier: Go go go! Shepherd: Do you have the DSM? Ghost: We got it, sir! Shepherd: Good. That's one less loose end. Shepherd takes out his magnum and shoots Roach in the abdomen. Roach falls to the ground. Ghost: NO! Before Ghost can respond, Shepherd shoots him in the head, killing him. Shepherd takes out the DSM from Roach's pocket and calls over two Shadow Company soldiers. The two take Roach's body and dump him in a ditch along with Ghost (shot several more times in the chest to ensure his death). Captain Price (over Roach's comm): Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!--" A Shadow Company soldier douses Ghost and Roach in gasoline. Shepherd lights them up with his cigar before he moves out. As Roach dies, the screen fades to black. Trivia See Loose Ends/Trivia. Video The end scene of loose ends Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2